The present invention relates to a roller cutter for a drill head for rotary boring of a front of earth and rock formations.
A roller cutter for a known drill head is kept in a saddle via a shaft of the roller cutter, see for instance Persson U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,271. In Strand U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,024, a roller cutter is shown provided with covers that hold sealing members-in place in order to prevent grease from leaking out from the interior of the roller cutter. It is known to fasten the covers to the shaft in various ways, the known solutions meaning either complicated constructions or constructions that reduce the strength of the shaft.